Couple's Retreat
by Oliviet
Summary: 3 very different couples. 3 very real problems. 1 tropical island getaway. Cross-over with Bones and House. Come see what happens when these partners are forced into couple's therapy and realize just how much they really mean to each other. EO, BB, CC.
1. Bickering

**AN: So this is a SVU/Bones/House crossover. I didn't list it as a crossover because I was afraid it wouldn't get as many readers that way. Listed it as SVU because since I've written them the most, it will mostly be them, but who knows at this point? It's sort of based off of that movie, Couple's Retreat, hence the title… Couples include: Elliot/Olivia, Booth/Brennan, and Cameron/Chase. Set at wherever the shows are currently (11/5/6) except that Elliot and Kathy are divorced. Enjoy!**

"This is _your _fault."

"My fault? How is this _my _fault?"

"You should've known better."

"_You _should've known better!"

Olivia huffed and started to storm away from him. Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"No, we're not finished yet."

"What's there left to talk about, Elliot? She's _dead_."

"Not because of us."

"You really believe that? If we'd gotten there 30 seconds sooner, not stopping to argue about God knows what, she would still be alive!"

"Tea."

"What?"

"Tea. We were arguing about that goddamned tea of yours."

"Oh so this is my fault now?"

"Liv, I never said that.."

"You _implied_ it."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. All we do is argue anymore. I'm sick of it!"

"And you think I enjoy it?"

"God, will you stop trying to pick a fight?"

"Me? You're the one –."

"Get a divorce, already," Munch mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Elliot and Olivia asked in unison.

"You two are going at it like an unhappy married couple. Cut it out."

The two glared at each other for a brief moment before Olivia stalked away. Elliot followed her.

"He just doesn't know when to stop," Munch said under his breath.

"What's your problem?" Elliot demanded.

"You are!"

"Seriously? I haven't _done_ anything."

"You ever stop to think that maybe that's why?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You really don't get it? Are you that clueless?"

"I guess I am."

She turned to leave again, but stopped when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Stop following me!"

"Are you going to leave me again? That seems to be your solution these days."

"Three years ago, Elliot. Three years. Let. It. Go."

"Yeah and I thought we were doing better, but I guess I was wrong."

"Doing better how? Things have not changed."

"Things haven't changed? Where have you been?"

"All right that's enough!" Cragen had entered the hallway. "Now is not the time or the place for your bickering."

Olivia shook her head and sighed, avoiding Elliot's gaze.

"I think that after this last case, you two could use some time off. And I know just how you'll be spending it… together."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"There's this great little resort down in the Bahamas, and the best part about it is that it offers couple's therapy."

"We're not a couple," Elliot protested.

"Far from it," Olivia mumbled.

"I think I'm going to make it mandatory that you two work out whatever issues you have before you come back here. I will not have you jeopardize anymore of our cases. I don't want to have to break up this partnership, but if you two can't stop fighting, I will. What'll it be?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, holding the other's gaze longer than normal.

"When do we leave?" Elliot asked.

EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Let's try an exercise," Sweets suggested, settling into his oversized chair.

"Haven't you noticed that those never work?" Booth asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I've noticed a lot of…tension between the two of you lately and I just want to see if I can resolve it," Sweets explained.

Brennan sighed next to Booth, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

"You seem preoccupied, Dr. Brennan," Sweets observed. "What's on your mind?"

She glanced up at him briefly before returning her gaze to her lap.

"Something wrong, Bones?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Well that's why we're here. So you can discuss –" Sweets started.

"The reason why we're here, Dr. Sweets, is because the Bureau, for some obscure reason, requires it. I'm not here so you can psychoanalyze what's on my mind."

"Feeling a bit touchy today, Dr. Brennan?"

"Don't worry about it, Sweets. It's just PMS. She's about to start her cycle."

"How do you –?" Brennan started. "You know what, never mind."

"I find it very telling that you've picked up on that Agent Booth."

"You find a lot of things 'very telling,'" Booth remarked.

Sweets shot him a disapproving look before continuing. "So this tension between the two of you, where do you think it's stemming from?"

"I haven't noticed any tension," Brennan said, flatly.

"No more than usual," Booth mumbled.

"What are you implying Booth?"

"Come on, Bones. You can't just sit there and tell me that you haven't felt the electricity."

"I don't know what that means."

"It –."

Sweets cut him off. "Okay so obviously there's some unresolved issues there."

"Unresolved issues? How the hell did you get that out of what we were talking about?" Booth asked.

"I told you Psychology was a meaningless science," Brennan pointed out.

"Okay, okay that's enough. Dr. Brennan, have you really not noticed an increase in tension in your relationship with Agent Booth?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Perhaps you should spend some more time together," Sweets suggested.

"Are you kidding me? We already all but live together," Booth stated.

Brennan shot him a hurt look. He didn't notice.

"Actually I heard about this retreat thing down in the Bahamas, it might be good for you to…"

"The Bahamas? Count me in. I could use a vacation," Booth said.

"What kind of retreat?" Brennan asked.

"Well it's a place where the two of you go and work out your issues without having to worry about a case or anything."

"I don't have time for this," Brennan stated, simply.

"Ah come on, Bones. If I can make time, you can make time. We're partners."

"Well yes, but there are additional bodies in Limbo to be identified and my publisher's pushing for another book…"

"When was the last time you went on a non-bone related vacation?"

"But I consider –."

"Bones…"

"When I was 14 we did go to New York."

"Then I'd say that this is long overdue. A little sun, some water, it'll be fun…"

"The Bahamas actually has the clearest ocean water in the world."

"Even more reason to go!"

"I really should emphasize that this will be a time to sort out your tension and…" Sweets tried to interject.

"Don't listen to him. We can just have fun. What do you say, Bones?"

She hesitated before responding. "I suppose the interns could work in Limbo and I can really write anywhere…"

"That's the spirit!" Booth exclaimed. "Sign us up, Sweets!"

EEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"You haven't called her yet?"

"Leave me alone, House."

"It's been weeks since you've talked to your little love-muffin."

"We're getting a divorce. I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as my 'little love-muffin.'"

"Divorced? But you two were so perfect for each other…"

"Cut the crap. You know why she's doing this."

House stared at him blankly.

"I killed a man," Chase groaned.

"See now, that's not what she told me."

"What'd she tell you?"

"I feel like it had something to do with me being poison. Apparently you and I are becoming too much alike and she just couldn't handle another me in the world. I actually think the world could use more people like me…"

"House! Focus."

"You really should try talking to her again. I fear that I've developed a conscience."

"Which has got what to do with me and Cameron?"

"I kinda sorta feel guilty for what happened and I'm not entirely sure why seeing as how you're the screw up…"

"If I call her, she's just going to hang up on me."

"Right. Which is why I called her."

"_You_ called her? And said what?"

"I told her about this couple's retreat thing I heard someone babbling about in the clinic. People go there to try and fix their dying relationships. Plus side? It's in the Bahamas!"

"What'd she say to that?"

"Technically she said that she hated snow and then hung up. I'm going to interpret that as she's willing to give it a try if you are."

"She hates snow?"

"Yes, it's a common occurrence 'round these parts. I thought an Aussie like you would agree with such a statement…"

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"The retreat thing. I'd do anything to get her back."

"You could probably just quite this job and…"

"Besides that. Tell her I'll be there. I want to make things work."

**AN: So? How was it? I'm actually quite proud of this and I'm super excited to write more. BB and CC is a whole new writing experience for me. It's kind of fun. But as promised, it'll be heavy EO since this is listed as SVU. Hope we all share a common interest for these shows. ;)**


	2. Airplane

**AN: Okay so I know a lot of you were hoping for some Huddy loveliness, but I just haven't figured out how to write them yet. They're complicated people. Maybe I'll be able to work them in later, but for now just sit back and enjoy the ride. Thanks to all who reviewed and added… Enjoy!**

Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, and the other wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. She'd been stupid to leave like she had. But did she really believe that things could be fixed by some trip _House_ was sending them on?

Cameron shook her head and stared out the plane window. She'd always loved flying through clouds. They'd looked like cotton candy to her when she was younger and the idea had always remained with her. There were some days when she wished she could just be that age again and not have to worry about anything.

Instead she found herself here: on a plane to the Bahamas to try and fix her failing marriage. She'd promised him that she'd stand by him no matter what. Promised him that they'd get through this because they loved each other. And yet she just upped and left him. She hoped he didn't hate her. She hoped that she didn't hate him. She hoped that somewhere deep down, they could both forgive and forget this whole mess. But throughout her years, she'd learned that hope was often false.

EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Thankfully their seats weren't right next to each other. An aisle kept him separated from her. If only there was an aisle there this whole trip. She'd been so fed up with him lately, and truthfully she had no idea why. He'd clearly been jealous when Porter had returned. He'd been so comforting both when he thought she had been shot and when she'd been sick. He'd even done everything he could to clear her name, when she had been framed. So why then did she have the urge to strangle him every time he opened his mouth to talk to her?

Maybe it was because when he talked, they argued. It was like she had just come back from Oregon all over again. And so she was stuck waiting for the olive branch, or rather his kidney…

"Hey, Liv."

"What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Do you think this place is going to make us share a room?"

"If they do, you're sleeping on the couch."

"What if there isn't a couch?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned the page of the magazine she was reading. "Not my problem."

"Actually it is your problem. I'm not sleeping on the floor. We'll have to share a bed."

"Like hell we won't."

"I don't understand you."

"Why? Because I don't want to share a bed with you?"

"We were friends again. What happened?"

It was the question that had been on her mind for weeks. What _had _happened? The only answer she could come up with scared the shit out of her, so she refused to consider it. Maybe this whole "couple's retreat" thing would be good for them after all. They had way too many unresolved issues.

"I honestly don't know, El," she whispered.

He watched as she looked back down at her magazine. Her short hair fell forward, framing her face. He couldn't deny how beautiful she was. It was something he'd always thought of her, but now that he was officially divorced, he felt more at ease thinking it.

"You know I can sleep on the floor, if you really need me to," Elliot suggested.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but I don't think there's a need for that." She looked across the aisle at him. "If it comes down to it, I think we're mature enough to sleep in the same bed together."

"As long as you promise not to strangle me in my sleep."

"Do I have to?" she smiled.

They weren't even there yet, and already some of the playfulness had returned to their relationship. Maybe Cragen wasn't as insane as Elliot thought he was.

"Umm…yeah?"

"Okay fine. I won't strangle you while you're _sleeping._ No promises about when you wake up though."

He couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this week won't be as bad as he thought.

EEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCC

"I can't believe you're actually letting me fly first class."

"I'm not the one who booked the flights."

"So what are you going to do for a week without bones to analyze?"

"Write," Brennan responded, gesturing to her laptop.

"We're going to the Bahamas, Bones. You're not really gonna spend the whole time working, are you? Live a little!"

"I happen to be quite content with the way I live my life."

"Yeah, but you could be more than content. You could be _happy_."

She shot him a sideways glance before returning to her book.

"So what's Kathy Reichs up to this time?" Booth asked, trying to read over her shoulder.

"You'll find out when the book comes out, just like everyone else."

"Ah come on, Bones. If you're going to make me a main character, the least you could do is give me first reading rights."

"Who said you were a main character?"

"We've been through this. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, myself, we're all in your books."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Bones. God knows you're anything but."

"I do not recall writing the name Seeley Booth in any of my books. Therefore you are _not_ a character."

"Okay, but that FBI guy is completely _based_ off of me. Therefore I _am _a character."

"How do you know he's based off of you?"

"How many other FBI agents are you close with?"

"There was Sully."

Booth's jaw clenched at just the mention of his name.

"You wrote your first book before you ever met him. Face it Bones, FBI guy is me."

Brennan didn't respond. To Booth, her lack of response meant that he _was_ FBI guy and she was just too embarrassed to admit it. He knew that underneath that rational exterior of hers, she had a soft spot for him.

"So, is Kathy pregnant?" Booth asked.

Brennan's fingers hovered over the keys. "Why do you ask that?"

She turned to face him.

"No reason," he shrugged.

Her gaze remained locked on his.

"No, she's not," Brennan finally answered. "I can't very well have her be pregnant and out doing fieldwork. It just doesn't work that way."

"So then –."

She cut him off. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"I'll let you type," Booth told her, holding up his headphones.

She nodded and refocused on her laptop. Booth put his headphones on, but didn't turn on his music. He was too busy wondering if she still wanted him to father her child. She'd asked, he'd had brain surgery, and she hadn't brought it up since. He figured it was because of that dream of his. The dream where they had been married and she had been pregnant. Just the thought of all of that probably terrified her.

Brennan always tried to reason her way out of love, saying that it was nothing more than a chemical reaction. But Booth had come to _really_ know her over the past five years. Everyone she'd ever loved when she was little had left her. It was enough to make the idea of love a very terrifying thing to her. She'd built up this wall to shield herself from future pain. She rarely let anyone in.

Except for Angela and himself. Angela had long ago earned Brennan's trust and he felt like every moment he spent with her, she let him further into her "fortress." In truth, he had fallen in love with her. Screw Sweets and his stupid brain scans; Booth knew how he felt. He became jealous the second any man so much as looked at her. That had to mean he had feelings for her, didn't it?

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Your iPod isn't turned on."

He felt a blush of embarrassment flush over his face.

"Well, I was going to listen to music, but then I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Life."

"That's a broad topic."

"It was a broad question."

"No, it wasn't…"

"Forget about it Bones, we'll be landing very shortly."

She shook her head and began to power-off her laptop. This was going to be an interesting week…

EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

His plane was preparing to land. It wouldn't be long now before he saw her. Chase wondered if she had been as miserable as he had. He hoped she had.

"Traveling to the Bahamas all by yourself?" asked the brunette who had been eyeing him the whole flight. Apparently, she'd finally mustered up enough courage to talk to him.

"Well, traveling, yes. But I'm meeting my wife there."

"Pity."

The woman turned to the man next to her and proceeded to hit on him.

Chase shook his head. _My wife_. The words echoed over and over in his head. He hoped he'd still be able to call her that. He'd really screwed up and just needed her forgiveness.

"Our plane has now landed. The temperature is currently 85 degrees with clear skies. We hope that you have enjoyed flying with us and that you'll enjoy your stay here in the Bahamas!"

**AN: Look at me, updating so soon! And I've updated Spooked very recently as well. Winter break is just wonderful like that. Happy Holidays, all! Give me a present? Review!! :)**


	3. Serendipity

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and adds. Here's more. Enjoy!**

"Welcome to Serendipity!"

She couldn't deny how beautiful the island was. The resort only added to its splendor. Traveling was something she rarely did. In fact, the last time she'd left the New York/ New Jersey area was when she went to Oregon undercover three or four years ago. So to be here in this gorgeous warm weather on a tropical island, especially when she had more important things to do, stunned her.

"When was the last time you went on vacation, El?"

"Well, there was that time I went to Prague…"

"For work," Olivia finished. "We really are the job aren't we?"

"Someone's got to do it."

Olivia sighed and looked around at the other "couples." She wondered if any of them were just partners, like her and Elliot, whose boss had decided they needed some serious help. There were two blondes who looked very awkward around each other. They stood about three feet apart, staring past one another. Definitely some issues there. The other couples all looked the same: somber yet hopeful.

Then her eyes fell on _them_. He was whispering something into her ear, and she was trying to suppress a smile. They looked like they didn't belong here; they looked happy.

"A whole week without dead bodies and rape victims. I can't remember the last time that happened," Elliot mumbled.

"Even when I was in Oregon playing tree-hugger, a rape case fell into my lap."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. Needless to say I solved it."

"Now you're just bragging."

Olivia smirked. "Maybe we should be paying attention to the introduction."

"You think?"

She shot him another look before focusing on the man who had welcomed them to Serendipity. But she couldn't really focus. She and Elliot weren't fighting anymore and they hadn't even started the program yet. Olivia wondered if it was too late to get out of here before these people opened an unwanted can of worms.

"You'll each be undergoing couple's therapy daily to…" the man was saying.

"Whoa, whoa hold up," the man who looked happy interrupted. "Couple's therapy? We're not even a couple."

"Sweets _was_ trying to warn us…"

"Bones, we don't need more therapy. We have Sweets for that crap."

"Perhaps he thought we weren't sharing everything we should be."

"The two of you are here for a reason," the owner told them. "While yes, we are known for fixing failing marriages here, we're also capable of fixing friendships."

"There's nothing wrong with our friendship. We're partners. FBI."

"You're FBI. I'm a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian… and an author."

FBI? Great, that's just what she needed right now: a reminder of Porter. At least they weren't the only partners here…

"Dr. Sweets and I are old friends, Agent Booth. If he believed that you and Dr. Brennan had reason to be here…" the owner started.

"Sweets believes a lot of things, Dr. Batcher," Booth, was it, said.

Dr. Batcher was the owner's name. Good to know. She and Elliot must have talked through that…

"Do we at least get separate rooms?" Agent Booth asked.

"I'm afraid you don't."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged an "I told you so" glance.

"Oh this is just great," Agent Booth mumbled.

His partner reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Booth," she whispered.

He looked back at her and gave her a small smile before gesturing for Dr. Batcher to continue. Olivia saw her own partnership in them. He was full of anger and she was the person who kept him grounded.

"Our staff will show you to your rooms."

EEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Did you really have to make such a scene back there?" Brennan whispered.

"Since when do you care about me 'making a scene?'" Booth asked.

"Everyone was staring at us."

"Again, Bones, why do you care?"

"Here's your room," the staff member stated. "Your luggage should already be inside."

They thanked him and he left.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't broadcast our lives to the entire resort."

"Did you just use a figure of speech?"

"Booth."

"Bones, all I did was tell them that we were partners and not a couple. There's only one bed."

"But you still didn't have to…"

"Did you _want_ people to think that we were a couple? You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, Booth, it's not that."

"Then what is it, Bones?" Cause you're confusing the hell out of me."

"I'm a bit confused as well."

"What?"

"Just forget about it. You said you'd be sleeping on the couch?"

"Uh yeah, unless you want it."

"No, I'm satisfied with the bed."

Brennan sat down on the bed and Booth took a seat next to her.

"You'd tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?"

She looked over at him. His eyes were full of concern.

"Yes," she whispered.

He could feel her breath on his lips. God, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her until she believed in love, until she loved him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I was just remembering something."

"What?"

A smile spread across her face. Booth figured she'd figured it out. Bones was smart like that.

"Come on," she smirked, patting his knee. "We've only got 30 minutes before we need to go down for group therapy."

"_Group_ therapy?"

"It's just one giant camp of psychology. No wonder Sweets wanted us to come here."

"And here I thought I was getting a vacation."

EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had been awkward. They'd spotted each other upon their arrival at Serendipity and had slowly made their way together. Neither one spoke. They stood a good distance apart, not being able to look at the other directly. They were quiet as they were led to their room and as they unpacked.

Cameron sat down on the bed, fidgeting with her necklace. Chase stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He watched her as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Do you really think this will work?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you _want_ it to work?"

"How can you even ask me that?"

"You haven't even _looked_ at me since we've been here."

She finally allowed her gaze to meet his.

"I thought you liked 'fixing things,'" Chase told her.

"Those were House's words. Not mine."

"God, he's everywhere!"

"He was a part of our lives."

"He still _is_ a part of mine. He's the reason why we're here."

Cameron started to say something, but then decided against it and went back to staring at the floor.

"Do you want to get back together?" Chase asked after a moment of silence.

"I came, didn't I?"

"Ally, if they ask what went wrong, we can't tell them that I killed a person."

"So we'll tell them that you misdiagnosed him and he died. That's what happened wasn't it?"

"Give or take…"

Cameron got up and moved over to the window.

"You know, you're the only person who's ever called me Ally."

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't let them. I've always hated the name, except for when you say it. Must be the accent or something."

He found himself laughing. God, it felt good to laugh.

"I've missed you," Chase whispered.

Cameron turned away from the window to look at him.

"I've missed you too."

**AN: Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I felt like this was a good stopping spot, so I stopped. Haha Love is always appreciated! ;) **


	4. Issues

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this lovelies, school has been insane! Combine that with my dance schedule and I'm left with no time. And so I'm abandoning writing scholarship essays and studying for a certain AP Bio test, to write this. So appreciate it! Haha Enjoy!**

"Why don't we start by going around and introducing ourselves?" Dr. Batcher suggested. "Tell us who you are, and why you're here."

"Is this really necessary?" Olivia muttered.

"Apparently," Elliot grumbled.

"It's just awkward."

"It's better than having to break in yet another new partner."

Olivia glared at him.

"Isn't it?" he asked. "I mean Porter…"

"He wasn't my partner, he was my case agent. Could you please stop being mad at me for Oregon already? Besides I heard you and _Dani_ got along just fine."

"Hey now, let's not forget about your little request for a partner change after Gitano."

"Elliot…"

"And Dani is none of your business."

"First of all –."

She was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder.

"It's your turn," a redhead told her.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance before reluctantly standing up.

"I'm Olivia Benson and –."

"I'm her partner, Elliot Stabler. We're detectives and – ."

"Our captain thought we needed this. Clearly – ."

"He was right."

They glared at each other and sat back down. So much for them getting along again. Olivia watched as the two awkward blondes she'd noticed earlier stood up to introduce themselves.

"I'm Allison Cameron and this is my husband, Robert Chase. We're doctors who've been working together for six years now."

She looked over at him.

"We've been married not even a year yet and we're already having problems," Chase finished. "Maybe we were just doomed from the beginning."

"Don't say that," Cameron said, softly.

He gave her a half smile and they both sat down. The FBI guy and his partner were next.

"Well if you missed it earlier, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. The FBI requires that we see a psychiatrist regularly to maintain our partnership – ."

"Well it started out just being you because you shot that clown."

"It was on an ice cream truck. It wasn't a real clown."

"And now Sweets is writing a book about us. I'm not sure how I got roped into any of this really…"

"And we're here because said psychiatrist tricked us. So…"

Booth shrugged and sat back down. Dr. Brennan started to speak again, but Booth tugged on her skirt and she reluctantly sat back down as well.

"Why can't we be more like them?" Olivia asked as couples continued with their introductions.

"Because you know squat about forensic anthropology."

"I know more than 'squat' thank you very much. I've picked up a couple of things from Warner over the years."

"Warner's a medical examiner, not a forensic anthropologist. There's a difference: skin and bones."

"I was referring to their relationship, not their careers. Why – ?"

"I don't know, Liv. Maybe we should have Huang shrink us on a daily basis."

Olivia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go ahead and pout. That'll fix things," Elliot muttered.

"What is your problem?"

"What's yours?"

"Okay, so now that we're all familiar with each other, it's time for the group activity," Dr. Batcher announced. "It's a skill-building game called the 'human knot.' All right everybody stand up and get into two circles. Now close your eyes, reach out, and join hands. The object of this exercise is to untangle the 'human knot' you've just created."

Olivia noticed the doctors and the FBI people were in her circle.

"This is ridiculous," Elliot muttered.

"I too fail to see the point of this," Brennan agreed.

"Well Parker says they've played this in gym class. It's how he met his little girlfriend. Step over my arm," Booth suggested.

Brennan raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. She stepped over his arm.

"Parker has a girlfriend?" she asked.

"He's eight, Bones. It's just a crush."

"Did you just call her Bones?" Cameron asked.

"It's a nickname, Allison," her husband assured her.

"Was I asking you?"

"It is just a nickname," Booth put in. "Cause she works with bones."

"Can we just get this stupid exercise over with?" Elliot complained.

"Must you complain about everything?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah, I _must_."

Olivia rolled her eyes and twisted herself so her arms uncrossed and she was free from the knot.

"Show off," Elliot mumbled.

"Jealous?" she asked over her shoulder.

He huffed and freed himself from the knot. He smirked at her. After a couple more minutes, the group stood in an unknotted circle.

"Well done, everybody!" Dr. Batcher congratulated. "Dinner will be served shortly. The rest of the evening is yours. We'll resume tomorrow back here at eight."

"Eight? And here I thought vacation meant I got to sleep in," Booth stated.

"Do you think they have Thai food here?" Brennan asked.

"You're always hungry for Thai food, Bones."

"We haven't had it in at least two weeks."

Booth shook his head and the two walked away together.

"You don't like Thai food," Elliot stated.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Another reason why we're not more like them," he said, walking away.

She started to go after him, but stopped when she heard the blonde doctors talking.

"You're paranoid," Cameron was saying.

"I'm going to go to jail."

"No, you're not. You didn't kill him."

"Yes, I did, Allison. I purposely misdiagnosed him and gave him the meds that killed him."

"And I let you do it."

"You didn't know."

"I sided with you and not with Foreman."

"If you feel so sure about this, then why did you leave me?"

"Well House –."

"Oh this is just great."

"Robert, will you just listen to me?"

Olivia wandered off after Elliot. She figured she'd eavesdropped enough. She found him sitting on a large rock near the ocean.

"I overheard the doctor saying he killed someone," she said, joining him on the rock.

"You gonna arrest him?"

"Nah, his wife seems to think it was an accident. He gave the guy the wrong meds or something."

"Is that why they're here?"

"I thought so, but then she brought up some guy named House. I left after that."

"How nice of you to stop eavesdropping."

Olivia pushed him with her shoulder. He smiled and pushed her back.

"What's wrong with us?" he asked. "One minute we're at each other's throats and the next…"

"We get along just fine."

Elliot sighed. "Yeah."

"I don't know, El. I've been wondering the same thing."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"The beach reminds me of my mother," Elliot stated.

"Why's that?"

"She lives on a beach in Jersey. When I went to talk to her about Kathleen last year, she decided that we needed to go make sand castles."

"How's she doing now?"

"Well she still knows who I am, so that's a bonus."

"At least she's still around."

Elliot looked over at her. In the island heat, she'd gathered her hair up into a ponytail. He remembered a time when she wore her hair up like that every day. He'd wanted so badly to rip it out and see how long her hair had gotten…among other things… Recently her putting it up was a rarity. It was probably a good thing though because now that it was up, Elliot just wanted to reach over and make it down again.

"Do you still think about your mom a lot?"

"Every time I drink," Olivia replied.

"Which isn't that often."

"I don't know. If a case reminds me of her, I'll think about her then, but…"

Another moment of silence washed over them.

"Should we go eat?" Olivia finally asked.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Elliot helped her off of the rock and they started toward the restaurant.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever wear you hair up like that anymore?"

"Well, I guess that when I first grew it out, I was so used to it being short that I wanted it off of my neck. Then I cut it again and it was too short to put in a ponytail. Now it's long again and wearing it down just doesn't bother me anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking about how the last time it was long like this, you always wore it up. Just wondered what changed."

"Is there a particular reason why you're so fascinated with my hair all of sudden?"

"It changes a lot. Kind of like us."

"Oh now that was deep."

"Come on, let's go eat."

**AN: Tell me how I'm doing? Send me your love! **


	5. Oversharing

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and adds. You guys are wonderful! Here's more, Enjoy!**

"Mind if we join you?"

Booth looked up, "Go ahead."

Elliot and Olivia sat down at the table with Booth and Brennan.

"We figured you'd be normal since you're just partners like us," Elliot joked.

"I don't know if 'normal' is the term I would've used," Booth responded with a laugh.

Brennan looked across the table at Olivia and Elliot. She'd noticed them sitting together on the beach before dinner. She wondered if something was going on between them.

"How long have the two of you been partners?" Brennan asked.

"Eleven years," Olivia replied.

"Has it really been that long?" Elliot asked.

"Yup. We started working together in '99."

"Well I'll be damned. It doesn't feel like it's been that long at all."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"You should. The years just fly by with you, Liv."

Brennan thought she saw her blush.

"How long have you guys been partners?" Olivia asked.

"Five years," Booth smiled.

He looked over at Brennan and she smiled at him. She wondered if she and Booth would still be working together six years from now.

"You guys seem close," Olivia mused.

Booth looked over at her and their eyes locked on each other.

"We're pretty close," Booth said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

His gaze brought about a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd felt it earlier when he'd been about to kiss her. In fact, she'd been feeling it a lot lately, every time he looked at her the way he was doing now, every time he came just a little too close to her… It made her feel vulnerable and she hated it.

Brennan tore her gaze away from his and turned back to Olivia. "What about the two of you?"

"We have our moments," she replied.

Elliot nodded, sipping at his water.

"Moments?" Brennan repeated.

"We fight a lot," Elliot explained. "We weren't tricked by any psychiatrist; we might actually need this."

Brennan noticed her looking at him again. There was definitely a heat between them. She decided to channel her inner-Angela and figure out what was going on with them. Anything to keep her distracted from these feelings for Booth…

"Do either of you have any idea what we're doing tomorrow?" Booth asked.

"Hopefully no more 'bonding' activities," Elliot mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure those will happen," Olivia smiled, patting him on the back. "Right after out partner therapy session."

"Good God, what is the point of any of this?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

"You said your captain sent you here?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. He gave us an ultimatum: this or lose each other as partners," Olivia stated.

"We may fight a lot, but we definitely couldn't handle being separated. We've come too far to lose each other now," Elliot said looking at her.

She returned his gaze and Brennan instantly "the look" again. She had to keep them talking about themselves.

"So you guys are detectives. Do you work homicides?" Brennan asked.

"No, we're Special Victims," Olivia replied.

"Sex crimes," Booth clarified.

"I know," Brennan snapped.

She hated it when he assumed she didn't know something. Didn't he understand by now that she was quite knowledgeable on a broad range of topics?

Booth shot her an apologetic look before asking, "Isn't that tough work? I mean some of the _dead_ bodies we get I can't even handle…"

"It can be rough," Elliot answered.

"So then why do you do it?" Brennan asked.

"Someone has to," Olivia stated. "Why do you do what you do?"

"I find it fascinating. Anthropology has always been my passion…"

"So wouldn't that mean that you prefer looking at those old remains from China and what not? Uncovering the hidden mysteries of the past?"

"Well yes, but –"

"So then why do you work with the FBI, with Agent Booth? Why do you put yourself through kid cases and solve murder crimes involving some of the most vicious felons?"

"Well I…" she looked at Booth for help and he gave her a look that said "I can't help you on this one." She turned back to Olivia. "I guess I feel like I'm, figuratively speaking of course, saving the world."

"Exactly."

Brennan smiled. "Perhaps we should share war stories sometime."

"I'm full of them."

Elliot's phone started ringing.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Dickie. I have to take this, excuse me," Elliot apologized getting up from the table.

"His son," Olivia clarified.

"He's married?" Brennan asked, slightly disappointed that she had been wrong about them.

"Divorced."

Okay so maybe she hadn't been wrong after all…

Elliot came back to the table still on the phone. "Liv, Fin's been shot."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Dickie saw it on the news. I guess Cragen wanted us to focus on us."

"Come on, let's go call him. Excuse us."

The two left together.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked when they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"You're using psychology on them."

"I am not! Do not accuse me of being associated with that excuse of a science."

"Then what are you doing, Bones? Trying to play match-maker?"

"Can't you just, I don't know, _feel_ this intensity between them? Maybe I've been around Angela too long, but…"

"Butt out."

"I don't know what that means."

"Just stay out of it, okay? If something's meant to happen between them, it will. Late fate run its course."

"Fate?"

"Yeah, fate. Don't you believe in fate, Bones? In destiny?"

"These days I'm not entirely sure _what_ I believe in," she mumbled.

Elliot and Olivia came back to the table.

"How's your friend," Booth asked.

"He's fine. Captain says the media's just making a big deal out of it," Elliot replied.

"They make a big deal out of everything," Olivia added.

"That's the nice thing abut the FBI," Booth started. "The media rarely catches wind of our cases."

"I can't imagine there being _anything_ good about the FBI," Olivia muttered. "No offense."

"Ex-boyfriend," Elliot mouthed.

"He was _not_ my boyfriend."

"Didn't seem that way the last time he was around…"

"Don't start with me, Elliot. It won't end well."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Who was the agent? Maybe I've heard of him," Booth offered.

Brennan kicked him under the table.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"You're supposed to change the subject, not keep it going," she whispered back. "Even I know that."

"Dean Porter," Olivia answered.

"Nope. Never heard of him. So where is this food of ours?" Booth asked, looking around.

"Seriously, Liv. How won't it end well?" Elliot asked.

Olivia glared at him.

"I'm waiting," Elliot smirked.

"Elliot, I really don't want to get into this right now."

"Because you know that –"

"Elliot, I'm serious. Drop it."

They fell silent. A waiter arrived with their food. No one spoke as they began eating.

Finally Booth broke the silence. "So what do you think your team is doing without their fearless leader to guide them?"

"Probably using their vacation time," Brennan responded. "Hodgins is always complaining about how he never gets any."

"Did you know that Wendell and Angela are dating?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Wendell told me at hockey last week."

"Does Hodgins know?"

"Good question."

Silence engulfed them again. Brennan noticed that the two detectives kept stealing glances at each other. They certainly had her intrigued.

**AN: Peace. Love. Review. **


	6. Night

**AN: Feeling sort of uninspired lately with no new SVU till March, no new Bones till APRIL (What's up with that?) and no Cameron on House. Guess that means I'll just have to take them all under my wing, and keep them fresh! Haha Enjoy! **

Cameron and Chase made their way back to their room after dinner in silence.

"We've had some interesting cases lately," Chase said, sitting on the couch.

"They're all interesting," Cameron stated, going into the bathroom to change into sweats. She popped her head back out. "Don't think you can get me interested in coming back that way. Those cases have already passed."

"I'm not. I respect your decision to quit the team. You did that a long time ago. The ER however…"

"Was too hectic for me. I really do prefer diagnostic medicine."

"And where else are you going to find that besides with House?"

"I could start my own division somewhere," she said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Could you now? Hey, that's my sweatshirt!"

"Is it?" Cameron asked, looking down at it.

She shrugged and joined Chase on the couch. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sweatshirt.

"It smells like you," she said, softly.

"Probably because it's mine."

"Or it could be because you're sitting next to me."

Chase smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe we can do this after all," Cameron whispered.

"Do what?"

"Save our marriage."

He reached out and took her hand in his.

"I want that so much, Allison."

"I do too. I may be known for running, but I…"

He took a chance and put his arms around her. She allowed herself to sink into his embrace. Her head fell onto his shoulder.

"I miss being able to do this," he said into her hair.

Cameron nodded in response. Chase threaded his hand into her blonde locks and combed through the tangles. She sighed with content as he kept doing it.

"Maybe all we needed was to talk," Chase suggested. "I'm worried these therapy sessions are only going to make things worse."

"Maybe not. We still have a lot of unresolved issues."

"Ally, no matter what happens this week, know that I still love you."

She turned her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you too. I just wonder if love will be enough."

~*~

Olivia flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was sick of being on this rollercoaster with Elliot and if she didn't get off soon, she might just vomit. She heard footsteps enter the room and felt the bed shift under his weight.

"I think I have a jealously problem."

Olivia sat up and stared at him.

"I'm serious."

"Elliot –"

"I mean why else would it be such a big deal?"

"Wait –"

"He's a nice enough guy, I guess. And –"

"Elliot!"

He turned and looked at her. Confusion was etched onto her face.

"I don't like it when you work with people who aren't me," Elliot clarified.

"Why do you think we're here? We're trying to stop that from happening."

"I know, but at dinner…"

"He hurt me, Elliot. I let myself fall for him and I got burned, like always."

She shook her head, looking away from him.

"Like I've said, you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man."

She felt his hand find its way onto the small of her back.

"I take it back; he's not a nice enough guy. You're too good for him."

Olivia turned to look at him, her eyes locking on his.

"So you were jealous of Porter?" she asked with a smile.

"Probably about as jealous as you were of Dani."

"Who said I was jealous?"

"I'm a detective, Liv. You're not really discreet when it comes to her."

Olivia laughed softly and looked down at the floor. Elliot's hand was still on her back and it was now moving in small circles. Touching her was something he rarely did. So when it _did_ happen, it sent shockwaves through her body. She couldn't deny the existence of tension between them, but every time they touched, the tension became sexual.

"El?"

"Hmm?"

"Was there ever anything between you two?"

He took his hand off of her back and she instantly felt a burning where it had been.

"Elliot?"

"Yes…but I didn't sleep with her…What about Porter?"

"Nothing ever happened."

"I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late," Elliot said, standing up.

"Why do we care so much?"

Elliot stopped in the doorway, but didn't say anything.

"About Dani and Porter. Why do we care?"

Without turning back to face her, Elliot responded. "Because we're too close."

And with that, he closed the door and walked out.

~*~

"Today's events that inspiring to you, Bones?"

"No, I just had an epiphany," Brennan explained from behind her laptop.

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

Booth sighed and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, stopping on an old black and white movie. Brennan looked up at the TV.

"Isn't this the movie we watched after my kitchen blew you up?" she asked.

"Good memory, Bones."

She smiled and went back to typing.

"That seems like such a long time ago," Booth mused.

"Hmm…"

"We've sure been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yes."

"Hard to believe we used to hate each other."

Brennan looked over at him.

"We've certainly come a long way," she stated.

Booth nodded. "Life just wouldn't be the same without you, Bones."

"Likewise."

Booth looked over at her and smiled. He was silently hoping that this extra dose of therapy wouldn't ruin them.

**AN: Sorry if that felt kind of short. It felt like the best place to stop. And since it was so well-loved last time: Peace. Love. Review. :)**


	7. Therapy

**AN: I apologize for the confusion with my last chapter, if you read the update right away. I had accidentally posted ch. 6 from Spooked instead. Hopefully you went back and read the right chapter. If you're lost right now because it flowed just fine when you read it, I fixed it before you read it, so don't worry. Anyway, Enjoy! the update!**

"I certainly hope everyone received a good night's sleep," Dr. Batcher greeted them the next morning. "We'll start off the day with couple's therapy sessions and end with what is one of my favorite activities."

"This ought to be good," Elliot muttered.

"I'll explain the activity after lunch," Dr. Batcher continued. "For now, let's pair off with our highly trained therapists and see if we can't get some problems worked out!"

"He is _way_ too excited about this," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Your enthusiasm is contagious."

"Shut up."

He smiled at her as one of the "highly trained therapists" approached them.

"Elliot and Olivia Stabler?" he asked, reading from his clipboard.

"Benson," Olivia corrected.

"I'm sorry?"

"Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. We're not married."

"We're not even in a relationship," Elliot added. "We're partners."

The therapist gave them an odd look.

"Detectives," Olivia clarified.

"Oh. I see. Well my name is Dr. Idlestein. Let's go to my office and talk."

He started walking away and Elliot and Olivia reluctantly followed.

"Why couldn't we have just talked to Huang?" Olivia complained.

"He's probably not as 'highly trained' as these guys are."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the office Idlestein had led them to.

"Take a seat," he instructed. "All right I see it here now: your captain sent you here to mend your partnership. Why don't you start by telling me what's broken with it."

The two just looked at each other.

"Come on now, don't be shy."

"I guess it's because we don't talk anymore," Elliot finally said. "Not that we ever talked a whole lot about things non-work related."

"All right, all right. That's a start. Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to add?"

"I think he pretty much covered it."

"Now I doubt that your captain would send you down here just because you only talk about work."

"We fight a lot," Elliot stated.

"About what?"

"Stupid things like tea."

"And some work stuff," Olivia added.

"If you guys want me to help you, you're going to have to open up more and be more specific."

The two just looked at each other again.

"Okay, why don't you just talk like I'm not here, and I'll observe silently."

Olivia sighed. "What did you mean yesterday when you said we were too close?"

"You don't know what that means?"

"I've heard other people say it about us: Cragen, Kathy…but never you."

"Are you sure? What about after Gitano?"

"I've tried to block that out. What does us being close have to do with Porter and Dani?"

"Liv, I…"

He ran a hand over his face.

"I need to hear you say it," Olivia told him.

She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until Elliot got up and left the room.

~*~

"So you two are separated," Dr. Milfred surmised.

"In a way," Chase shrugged.

"In a way?" Milfred echoed.

"I sort of just left him and moved to Chicago," Cameron confessed.

"Is that where things went wrong?"

Cameron shook her head.

"Why do you think she left me?" Chase huffed.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Milfred suggested.

The couple exchanged a worried glance, knowing that what went wrong shouldn't be discussed among strangers.

"Well we're doctors," Cameron started, choosing her words carefully. "And we lost a very important patient. Robert sort of blamed himself for the death."

"_Was_ he responsible?"

"I prescribed the wrong meds. It was a misdiagnosis." Chase was on the defensive, trying to prevent the truth from revealing itself.

"You left him because he misdiagnosed a patient?"

"Well, I… He became really distant after the patient died. He never came to bed anymore and practically stopped talking to me. I thought he was having an affair…"

"And was he?"

She shook her head no.

"So your relationship fell apart because of false assumptions of an affair?"

"Yes and no," Cameron shrugged.

Milfred raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he –"

"No. You can't just sit there and blame this whole thing on me. _You're_ the one who's done the most damage to this relationship!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The Queen of Running. This whole thing started because you needed someone to screw on a weekly basis. And when I actually fell in love with you, you ended it. So then I decided to remind you every Tuesday how I felt. Eventually, you gave in. Things were fine until we debated living together and then when I proposed. You ran from me again, Allison. And then there was that whole deal with your husband's sperm. It's a miracle that we actually made it down the aisle. To be honest, I was expecting a scene from _The Runaway Bride_. And then when I needed you the most, you ran all the way to Chicago!"

"Robert, I…"

"You _promised _me that you would stand by me no matter what. And did you? No. You barely even tried. You let House get into your damn head and scare you away. So don't you dare blame this all on me. Cause you know what _Cameron_? I should've given up on you a long time ago!"

"Chase!"

"I'm through. You'll never change."

"How can you say that?"

"I _know_ you."

She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. Her fingers itched and before she knew what was happening, she had slapped him.

"Real mature," he mumbled, leaving the room.

"So why do you always run from this relationship?" Milfred asked shyly.

"Butt the hell out."

So much for the false hope yesterday had brought.

~*~

"So what problems are you experiencing within this relationship?" Dr. Mendel asked.

"We're not," Brennan said, flatly.

"I'm well aware of your circumstance, Dr. Brennan. But I find it incredibly hard to believe that two people who have worked side-by-side for five years have absolutely no problems with each other."

"He likes pie…and I don't…"

"I don't quite think that that's where she was going with that one, Bones," Booth mumbled with a small smile.

"Bones is an interesting nickname," Mendel mused. "How did that come about?"

"She works with bones for a living," Booth deadpanned.

"I got that much, thank you. What I meant was _why_ did you start calling her that?"

"Well one day, I just decided 'Bones' was easier to say than 'Dr. Brennan' and called her that. She hated it so much, I never stopped."

"It grew on me," Brennan smiled.

"Ha yeah. After five years of calling you Bones, I can't even imagine calling you Temperance."

"Not even Angela calls me Temperance. It'd be like me calling you Seeley."

"I think that's reserved for our good friend _Camille_."

"So, you two don't address each other by your first names?" Mendel asked.

"No one does," Booth explained.

"Hmm…okay so here's a question. Hypothetically, if the two of you were to get married, would you still address each other as 'Booth' and 'Bones?' After all, you would both be 'Booth' after that."

"Not if I didn't take his name," Brennan pointed out.

"Okay, well let's say that you did…"

"It's not like this is something we've ever thought about," Booth replied.

"Well I'm asking you to think about it now," Mendel said, sounding a little too much like a grade school teacher.

Booth looked over at Brennan and sighed.

"Yes, I'd still call her Bones. I mean, it's her name. Temperance just seems…too formal."

"What about you, Dr. Brennan?" Mendel asked.

"I fail to see how us being married would affect what I call him."

"So you would continue to call him 'Booth?'"

"Yes."

"Interesting…" Mendel muttered, scribbling on her notepad.

"What is?" Booth asked.

"Well Agent Booth, calling your partner by such a nickname displays a great sense of intimacy between you two. On the other hand, the fact Dr. Brennan calls you by your last name, displays a sense of distance."

"Are you trying to imply that I don't care about Booth as much as he cares about me? It's just a name!"

"Names can be very telling," Mendel stated.

"See? This is why I hate psychology!"

"Don't listen to her, Bones," Booth told her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I know that you care."

"Hmm…" Mendel mused.

"Okay, I'm done with being judged for the day," Booth said, standing. "Come on, Bones."

**AN: Reviews are the key to my heart. :)**


	8. Competition

**AN: Yay for finally getting Word on my laptop! It's only taken me since Christmas… This chapter may be pushing OC a little bit, but I'm sure ya'll will love it anyway. Haha :) Enjoy!**

She was sitting on that same rock from yesterday, staring out at the ocean. The weather here was unbelievable. Olivia was amazed at how she could wear jean shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of February. As she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she was reminded of Elliot and his sudden fascination with her hair. She wished she could figure out what was going on with them.

"You want to go grab some lunch?"

When she didn't say anything, she felt him sit down next to her. They sat in silence for a while, unable to find words to describe their current situation.

"I'm sorry that I…" Elliot started, without finishing.

"You're not."

"I'm not sorry?"

"You were just doing what we do best: running away from a problem we face in our relationship."

"Olivia…"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Let's just go eat lunch, huh?"

And before he could respond, she was up and walking away from him.

~*~

"All right ladies and gents, it's time for my all-time favorite activity!" Batcher announced later that day. "Now I feel that competition is an excellent way to get things fired up. So we're going to split you into four teams. Two teams of girls and two teams of boys. Three people will be on each team. Each team will be sent out into the woods on a scavenger hunt. The first team of each gender back here first, will be rewarded. As for the others… well you'll see. Now find your teams and let the game begin!"

~*~

"Hold up, guys. I need to use the restroom before we head out."

"Hurry up, Brennan. We have a Marine and an Army Ranger on our opposing male team," Olivia reminded. "I'd say they'll know their way around in the woods."

"I've done enough traveling to be useful in this situation as well," Brennan stated. "I'll only be a minute."

She disappeared into the bathroom.

"If it helps, Chase will be less than helpful out there," Cameron offered. "He's nothing but a stubborn city boy."

"And it _has_ been years since Elliot's seen something other than New York City…"

"Maybe we're more evenly matched than we thought."

Olivia nodded, looking to the bathroom door for Brennan. "What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe she's sick. Should we go check?"

"Yeah okay."

The two entered the bathroom to find Brennan gripping the sink, and staring at her reflection with tear-filled eyes. She was shaking slightly.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, rushing over to her.

"I'm late," she whispered. "I'm never late."

"Late for what?" Olivia asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"My menstrual cycle."

"How late?" Cameron asked, kicking into doctor mode.

"A week. It should've been her by now."

"When was the last time you had sex?" Olivia asked, always the SVU detective.

"It's been a while."

"Well then you can't be –." Cameron started.

"But I am."

"Immaculate conception?" Cameron asked, sarcastically.

"Artificial insemination," Brennan responded, glaring at her.

"Well then shouldn't you be happy? You wanted this," Olivia said, confused.

"Under different circumstances," Brennan replied. "We should head out."

She started to leave, the other two hot on her heels.

"You can't just leave us hanging," Cameron complained.

"I don't even know you," Brennan mumbled, reaching the edge of the woods.

"Sometimes it helps to talk to someone you don't know," Olivia offered.

Brennan was silent as she led the way into the forest.

"This is what I do for a living, you know," Olivia stated.

"I wasn't raped."

"Doesn't matter. I can still help you through this, but you have to tell me what's going on."

Brennan stopped short and whirled around to face her.

"Last year I decided that I wanted a baby. And logically, Booth was the perfect candidate. He has symmetrical facial features as well as qualities I would want my child to have. So, I got him to donate at a sperm bank."

"Did he know it was for you?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Brennan said, turning back around and continuing to walk. She felt like she was on the verge of tears and was uncomfortable crying in front of these people. "But then I learned of his hallucinations that he'd been having lately, and took him to the hospital. He had a brain tumor."

She heard someone suck in a sharp breath and assumed it was the doctor.

"As he was going into surgery, he told me to use his sperm if he didn't make it. He wound up in a coma I didn't think he would come out of. So I set up an appointment, thinking that if I couldn't have him, I could at least have a part of him… The next available appointment was a couple months away…"

"He was in a coma for that long?" Cameron asked.

Brennan shook her head. "He was only out for a week or two. But when he woke up, he was confusing reality with a dream he'd had while in the coma. I was so concerned with getting his memory back, that I completely forgot about the appointment. Then I went to Guatemala to a dig for a while. When I got back, the receptionist called to confirm the procedure. Thinking the embryo wouldn't take on the first try, I went ahead and went through with it."

"But it did take," Olivia concluded.

Brennan nodded. "I guess. Why else would my cycle be off?"

"There are a number of reasons," Cameron interjected. "There has to be somewhere to buy a pregnancy test on this island. We should find out for sure because you may not actually be pregnant."

"Those things don't always work," Brennan said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, but how is being pregnant a bad thing? You and Booth obviously really care for each other. I mean you asked him to father your child and he said yes. You both want this," Olivia said.

"In his dream, we were married and I was pregnant. Things have just been… awkward between us ever since. We haven't talked about the procedure since he woke up and I'm just worried that he'll be upset when he finds out."

"Booth seems like a good guy. I'm sure he'll stand by you no matter what," Olivia stated.

"Come on, let's forget this pointless activity and find you a drugstore or a gift shop or something," Cameron suggested.

Brennan turned back around to face them. "What about the competition? I thought you wanted to win?"

"We're all ready behind. And besides, I think this qualifies as being more important," Olivia said.

"Thank you. Oh and Olivia, on a similar note, Elliot…he likes you."

~*~

"I feel like I'm in Cub Scouts again," Chase mumbled as they trudged through the mess of branches on the forest floor.

"I honestly don't see how _any_ of this is helping," Elliot stated.

"None of us do," Booth agreed. "There's another flag."

Chase picked it up. "Got it."

"Not even the counseling is helpful. We sat there analyzing names all morning," Booth explained.

"I'm pretty sure our session _ruined_ whatever was left of our marriage," Chase chimed in. "I never should have listened to House."

"Who's House?" Elliot asked, remembering that Olivia had overheard the name earlier.

"Our boss. Well actually he's just _my_ boss now. Telling us about this place was his attempt at being helpful. I think he failed."

"What about you, Stabler? How was your shrink?" Booth asked.

"He didn't say much. I'm the one who fucked things up there."

"Now, I know it's none of my business, but Bones seems to think that there's something going on between you two. Any truth to that?"

"You're right. It's none of your business."

"Which means you don't know where you stand with her," Chase muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Well _do_ you know where you stand?" Chase asked.

"Like I said, none of your god damn business!"

"Touchy subject?" Booth smirked.

"Okay smartass, what about you and your partner? Anything going on there?"

"It's complicated…"

"Exactly."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I found the finish line," Chase said, pointing at a yellow rope tied around two trees at a clearing.

The men broke through the rope and were greeted by Dr. Batcher.

"Record timing, gentlemen! Congratulations! Once the other teams have finished, your reward will be presented to you.

Elliot noticed Olivia and the others huddled together by the bathrooms.

"Did they beat us?" he asked, incredulously.

"No, they chose not to participate, forfeiting," Batcher explained.

"Do you know why?" Booth asked, trying to catch Brennan's eye.

"They didn't say," Batcher replied.

A knot formed in Booth's stomach. Bones looked like she was really upset about something. What had happened to her that caused her team not to participate? He had to go talk to her. Booth started moving in her direction when Batcher stopped him.

"Sorry, but you can't go talk to them just yet. You must wait until all teams have finished."

"Why?" Booth asked as the knot grew tighter.

"It's all part of the activity," he said, leaving to congratulate the other female team.

"What a load of bull," Booth muttered.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, coming up next to him.

"Batcher won't let us go talk to them until everyone's finished," Booth explained.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded in exasperation.

"I am so killing House for this," Chase muttered.

Booth looked back to Brennan. Olivia was talking to her and Cameron was rubbing her back, soothingly. It pained him to see her like this. Bones wasn't one to get upset easily, so something must really be wrong.

"All right everyone, gather around!" Batcher called.

The other male team had finally finished. Their women laughed at the sight of them finishing last.

"Okay, so here's the deal. The winning teams are rewarded with the power to make their losing counterparts do whatever they want for the rest of the night. Don't go too crazy now people!"

The women cheered and the men groaned. And then there was Elliot, Booth, and Chase. They simply stood and stared at an angry Olivia and Cameron and a tear-stained Brennan. They may have won the competition, but they knew their partners well enough to know they wouldn't be getting any reward.

**AN: Peace. Love. Review.**


	9. Aftermath

**AN: So, random thought. What if I posted chapter one of this story as a "Bones Story" and then directed people to the original if they wanted to read more? Sort of like a teaser… I just feel like this story is little bit heavier on the BB side instead of EO, especially the part that I just wrote… Well anyway, opinions are appreciated. :) P.S. I fear this chapter may be verging on the edge of OC as well… Well Enjoy!**

"Bones! What's wrong?" Booth asked, rushing over to her.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Booth joked, trying to ease the tension.

Brennan didn't respond. Instead she took him by the hand and led him away from the others. They walked to the beach in silence. Booth stood on the edge of the sand and watched as she walked barefooted to the shoreline. The waves lapped at her ankles and the warm breeze whipped her hair around her face. The sun had begun to set and all Booth could think about was how beautiful she looked. After a couple of minutes, she turned back around to face him.

"So, what's up?" he asked, nervously. The knot in his stomach was getting tighter by the second.

"You might want to sit down," Brennan suggested quietly.

He slowly lowered himself down to the sand. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Okay," she started taking a deep breath. "I'm just going to come right out and say this."

"Okay…"

"I'm pregnant."

Booth felt his whole world spiraling out of control. He hadn't known that she was seeing someone. She would have told him if she was, wouldn't she? Oh God, what if she was raped?

Brennan knelt down in front of him. "It's yours."

"Did I miss something here?"

He knew that he had never slept with her outside of his dreams. Right?

"I was artificially inseminated. I didn't think it was actually going to take. I made the appointment while you were still in the coma. I should've talked to you first before I went through with the procedure, but –"

"Bones! You're rambling."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, tears filling her eyes.

"For what?" he asked, pulling her to his side.

"For being pregnant."

"Don't you dare apologize for that."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you what I was doing?"

"Mad? Bones, why would I be mad?"

She shrugged, looking away from him. Booth grabbed her chin and turned her head up to his. He used his thumb to wipe at her tears.

"We're going to have a baby…together," he whispered.

Brennan wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. Booth let his chin fall onto her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Your heartbeat is very healthy," Brennan said softly.

"Ha. Thanks, Bones."

He felt her nod against his chest.

"You hungry? After all, you are eating for two…"

Brennan laughed. "Yeah, I suppose I could keep something down."

"You're nauseous already?"

"No," she laughed again. "I was trying to make a joke."

Booth laughed with her and they both fell backwards into the sand. They looked into each other's eyes, their faces inches apart.

"I've never noticed exactly how blue your eyes were before," Booth whispered.

"Well they've always been like this."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Should we go eat?" she asked against her lips.

"Do you think they'll have Thai food today?"

"For your sake, Bones, I hope they do."

~*~

"How long are you planning on giving me the silent treatment?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up from the bowl of soup she'd been staring into, and then looked back down at it.

"I won that competition you know. You're supposed to do whatever I say. So talk to me."

"Fuck off Stabler."

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Do you really want to fuck with me right now? I'm not in the mood for your damn crap!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me. I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! Damnit, Elliot don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"You're unbelievable."

Olivia got up from the table and headed out of the restaurant. Elliot was right behind her.

"I'm not psychic, Olivia. You have to tell me what you want."

"If I have to tell you, then it doesn't matter."

"I…I don't remember how to do this!"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't remember how to do what?" she asked without turning around.

"If I have to tell you, then it doesn't matter."

Olivia slowly turned around.

"26 years is a long time, Liv."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You're not as stupid as you look, Stabler."

Elliot laughed and moved closer to her.

"Eleven years is a pretty long time too," she whispered.

"You can say that again," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Elliot," she said, stopping him.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"Are you serious? This whole time –"

"It'll ruin everything."

"It might _fix_ everything."

"I thought… I thought that this was what I wanted, but I just don't know anymore. Maybe now that's actually about to happen…"

"Why?"

"I don't –"

"Liv, the answer to that question you've been asking all week – why do we care about Dani and Porter – it's because we've developed feelings for each other. We may not be able to explain them, but they're there."

"I figured that was the reason…"

"We can't keep hiding from this. We fight all of the time because there's this…tension between us. But now that this is out there…"

"But now that this is out there what? We have sex and then things are awkward and we can't work together anymore? I don't want that."

"Neither do I."

"So what then? How do we know that what we're feeling isn't just sexual attraction?"

"Because I've spent the past eleven years by your side practically every single day. I was there when your mother died, when Alex left, when Casey left. You were there when Eli was born, hell you delivered him. You were there when the divorce was finalized. We've been through Gitano, false-accusations, and different partners. We've been through _hell_ together. And yet here we are, still really good friends after everything. _That's_ how I know, Olivia. Because when I look at you, I see this beautiful, strong woman who I just want to be with."

Olivia had been staring at the ground, but at this comment she looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Give me a chance, Olivia. Give us a chance."

She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his shoulder. Elliot's arms snaked around her waist.

"We'll take this as slow as you want, Liv," he whispered into her hair. "Whatever feels comfortable."

"What if I don't want to take it slow?" Olivia asked, pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Then we won't."

A mischievous smile spread across her face as she laced her fingers in between his and pulled him back towards their room…

~*~

"You're drunk."

It was past one when Chase finally stumbled into the room.

"That obvious?" he slurred.

Cameron huffed and went back to reading her book. "I knew this would never work."

"Didn't feel that way last night."

"That was before I realized how much of a dick you'd become."

"You've only been gone a month. You must have married me that way."

"The man I married would never talk to me the way you did."

"The woman I married would never slap me."

She could feel a fresh wave of tears stinging her eyes. She refused to cry in front of him; revealing her most vulnerable self.

"Go to hell," Cameron said softly.

"I'm already there."

Chase knocked over the lamp on his attempt to leave the bedroom.

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Lost count."

She couldn't figure out how they'd gotten here. They had once been so happy together. If she closed her eyes, she could just picture them at their condo splattering paint on each other as they attempted to paint their bedroom. She could feel him inside of her as he took her up against the shower wall.

Cameron was craving that moment of bliss so much that she'd actually let herself believe it was still attainable. Last night he'd told her that no matter what happens, he'd still love her. What a load of bull. He's ready to give up on her, on them.

If that damn therapist hadn't gotten involved… but could she know that for sure? Who's to say that in a couple more weeks, things wouldn't have gone terribly wrong? And that's when she realized her problem.

Cameron always spent too much time worrying about how things _could_ happen, instead of just _letting_ them happen. Chase had been right. She'd been fighting off this relationship ever since she learned he had feelings for her. But she didn't want to run anymore. She'd come to realize just how much she needed him in her life.

Closing her book, Cameron hugged her knees to her chest. She felt like she was sixteen again and Tanner Huston had just broken her heart. She hated feeling like this: so defeated and pathetic.

She heard mumbling coming from the other room. She assumed it was just Chase talking in his sleep until the mumbling turned into screaming.

"Chase?" Cameron called, concern evident in her voice.

When he didn't respond, she made her way into the room. Chase appeared to still be asleep, but he was sweating and shaking badly. She moved over to the couch and gently shook him awake. He woke with a start, almost bumping heads with her.

"Are you all right?" Cameron asked, worried.

"Do I look all right?" Chase shot back, shrinking away from her.

"Bad dream?"

"That's an understatement."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Chase just shook his head and moved to the other end of the couch.

"You realize we got here by not talking. Tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong."

"Do I? Because I'm not sure if I do."

He grunted in response, pulling his blanket back over him and settling down in his new spot on the couch.

"Do you want me to apologize? Would you talk to me then?"

Chase remained silent.

"Fine. You know what? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like I did. But –"

"But what? You shouldn't have left. Period. You probably don't even give a damn that I killed Dibala. It was just time for you to give up and run again!"

"You don't understand!"

"_You_ don't understand!"

They were up in each other's faces now, the blanket long forgotten on the floor.

"I _needed_ you!" Chase spat.

"And I wanted to be there for you –"

"But you weren't."

"I'm here now."

"Because _House_ told you to be."

"I don't have feelings for him!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Your constant accusations."

"Can you blame me?"

"I love _you_, you idiot. Always have…always will."

Chase grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. He bit at her lower lip, suddenly craving the sweet taste he associated with her kiss. She parted her lips, letting him in. As the kiss heated up, he pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling his hips, his erection pushing into her inner thigh. Chase groaned at the contact. He started to slip his hands under shirt, when she stopped him and pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this," Cameron whispered, out of breath.

Chase ran his hands up her thighs and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear.

"Because a minute ago we were ready to tear each other's heads off."

He sighed as she rolled off of his lap. Cameron looked over at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I really am sorry," she apologized. "For everything."

Chase went back to not responding.

"I know that you probably hate me right now, but –"

"I could never _hate_ you," Chase mumbled.

"You and me, we've been trying for years to be together and I think that it's really sad that we've ended up here. We're both to blame for this. Can't we just agree to forgive and forget? I miss the way things used to be with us."

"I finished painting the nursery."

"You…what?"

"There was only one wall left and it was bugging me, so I finished painting it."

"Oh."

"Don't get too excited."

"It's just, we never finished painting it because I –"

"Had a false positive. Yeah, I was there remember? Besides it's not like we had time for a kid. We were never home."

"Cuddy does it."

"Cuddy doesn't work in the ER."

This time it was Cameron's turn to fall silent.

"Look we can try again, Allison."

"That would require us to actually get along."

Chase sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Hangover starting already?"

He groaned in response.

"Maybe we should just pick this up again in the morning, when you don't have as many drinks in your system."

"Allison…"

"Do you want me to get you some Excedrin?"

"That'd be great."

She went into the bedroom and came back out with a cup of water and the medication.

"Thank you," he whispered, taking it.

"Try to get some rest," Cameron instructed, unconsciously brushing his hair out of his face.

She started to leave, when Chase stopped her.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You're going to make a great mom."

**AN: Reviews are the key to my heart. :)**


	10. Love

**AN: Sorry for the long delay on this. Ooo but random tidbit, on the May 5****th**** episode of SVU, EO gets to play house yet again. This time they're a couple trying to adopt a baby. Oh if only… Anyway Enjoy!**

They were both sitting on the bed, watching some stupid movie they hadn't been able to turn off, with their hands laced together on her stomach.

"Is this really happening?" Booth asked, quietly.

"Is what really happening?" Brennan wanted to know.

"Us."

"I don't know what that means…"

"Bones," Booth laughed, shaking his head. "What I meant was, are you and I…a couple now?"

Brennan dropped his hand and increased the distance between them.

"I wasn't –" she started. "I thought your brain was fine now."

"It is fine."

He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. After all, he had a hard time deciding if it was Sweets or Avalon and Gordon Gordon he believed about the brain scans. Personally, he was rooting for the latter two.

"So then, what are you saying?"

Cam's words echoed in his head alongside Sweet's. _If you tell her that you love her and then decide that you don't mean it, you will break her. She'll never be able to trust anyone again._

"I know the thought of a relationship terrifies you, but –"

"I'm not afraid of relationships. I've been in them before."

"See, now that's where you're wrong. You've had _sexual partners_. You've never let anyone actually fall in love with you. Not since your family abandoned you."

"I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"But thing is, we _have_ to. We're going to be parents together, Bones. We need to know where we stand."

"We're partners."

"That's not all we are, Bones, and you know it."

"You have symmetrical features."

"Bones…"

"And good qualities."

"Temperance."

"Don't call me that," she said softly.

"Why do you hate that name so much? Why does your _best friend_ call you by your last name?"

"Now, you're turning into our therapist."

"You don't talk about your past much."

"Neither do you."

Booth reached out, taking her hands in his. His thumbs stroked the back of her hands.

"Temperance is a name that causes me to think about things I'd rather not think about."

"Your parents?"

Brennan shook her head. "My foster parents."

Booth squeezed her hands.

"It was always Temperance do this, Temperance do that. I was never their daughter; I was their servant. And if I didn't do something the way they wanted it, I was punished. I told you about that one family who locked me in the trunk of a car for two days for accidentally breaking a dish. It was back then that I learned I could never trust anyone."

"You can trust me, Bren. Trust that our child will be raised the right way."

"I know."

"_Do_ you trust me?"

"Yes."

_She'll never be able to trust anyone again._

"Let me love you, Bones."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Brennan let go of his hands and placed hers on her stomach.

"I know you're afraid, but you said yourself that you trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't believe in love, Booth."

"Let me make you believe."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, and drew her mouth to his. He bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. Booth's hands tangled into her hair, as he laid her back down on the bed. He trailed kisses down neck, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. When he reached for her belt buckle, she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," Brennan whispered.

"For what?"

"I just…I'm sorry."

And before he knew what was happening, the hotel room door was closing, and she was gone.

~*~

Olivia stood out on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. Elliot came up behind her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist. She let herself sink into his grip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She nodded. "In a minute…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Dr. Brennan is pregnant."

"Booth the father?"

Olivia decided to shorten the whole explanation and simply told him yes.

"What's with us partners falling for each other?" Elliot asked.

"Well I guess if you spend enough time with a person…"

"Munch and Fin?" Elliot asked, suggestively.

"That one might be pushing it."

Elliot laughed and she felt his warm breath against her neck. Olivia turned around in his embrace, looking into his gray-blue eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Elliot whispered.

"Good."

He threaded his fingers into her shoulder-length hair, loving the feel of her silky strands against his skin. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, tenderly, wanting to savor the feel of her soft lips against his. Elliot pulled away to look into her eyes, noting the desire infused in her chocolate-colored stare.

Olivia pulled his mouth back to hers, fueled by her adrenaline. This time, the kiss was more feverish. Elliot deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him. He trailed his fingers along the curve of her back, leading her over to the bed. Momentarily, he pulled away to pull her shirt off. Olivia repeated the action on him. He covered her body with his as they both laid back onto the bed.

She fumbled with his belt buckle as he began to trail kisses down her neck. Soon they were both just in their underwear. Skimming his fingers along her shoulder blades, Elliot unhooked her bra and she shrugged out of it. Olivia left her own trail of kisses against his neck, as she began to stroke his hipbone, suggesting that the boxers needed to come off.

He pulled them off while kissing her shoulder, before moving to take off her panties. Elliot ran his hands up her inner thighs, eliciting a moan from her lips. He positioned himself in between her legs, taking a hold of her hips.

"I need you," Olivia whispered huskily. "Now."

Without hesitation, he pushed his erection into her. They both moaned at the contact. Olivia wrapped her legs around him as he began to move. She matched his thrusts with her own. Elliot let his head fall into the hollow between her neck and shoulder, inhaling the flowery scent of her body wash. She came moments later and he followed moaning in pleasure. He rolled off to her side.

Olivia looked over at him with watery eyes.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked, skimming his hand along her arm. A trail of goosebumps was left in his wake.

"Everything's perfect."

**AN: So I definitely wrote this way before the 100****th**** of Bones, but looking back at it now, they seem kind of similar… Well anyway, feedback is always appreciated. :)**


	11. Running

**AN: Hey all! So glad you're liking this. Here's the update. I apologize that my line break method hasn't been working lately. So if something doesn't flow just right it's because it was supposed to be a new section. Sorry for any confusion! Enjoy!**

The next morning they all met Dr. Batcher on the beach for some new activity he'd concocted. As Cameron looked around, she couldn't help but notice a change in everyone's demeanor. Brennan appeared to be avoiding Booth, and she assumed it had something to do with the baby. Elliot and Olivia were standing closer than normal and didn't seem on edge as much as they had in the past.

Then she looked over at Chase. He was wearing sunglasses as his attempt to minimize his migraine. Cameron shot him a sympathetic look, even though he brought this whole thing on himself.

"All right," Batcher started. "I hope you all are wearing your swim suits, because now is the time to take off your cover-ups. In this activity, I want you to look at your spouse –partner – and tell him or her what you like about their body. It's a self-confidence building exercise."

_Oh this isn't awkward at all_, Cameron thought sarcastically as she slipped her skirt off. She'd never felt more self-conscious under Chase's gaze. He'd seen her with even less on, but now, standing in her bikini, she just wanted to run and hide from him.

"Beautiful as always," Chase mumbled, barely audible.

"Hmm?"

Chase sighed. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Cameron whispered.

After a moment's hesitation, she walked over to him and hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder. Chase pulled her closer to him and kissed the crown of her head. He could feel her tears trailing down the bare skin of his back. The feeling threatened to bring tears to his own eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Allison."

"Can't do what?"

"Fight with you. I just…I want to forget everything that's happened and just…be us again."

"I don't know if it's that easy."

"I don't want to be homeless!" Chase blurted.

Cameron took a step back and stared at him.

"That's what you told me when you knew you wanted to marry me for sure. When you decided that you were willing to give up your husband's sperm if that's what it took…"

"I remember."

"I still don't really know what it means, but –"

"It was a metaphor House came up with. I was asking him if it would be easier for me to avoid you since the wedding was off, or just change hospitals. It was something about fire insurance and not having a home…"

"Well, anyway," Chase started. "I'm willing to forgive and forget and try again if you are. There's no point in me living in our home if you're not there with me."

"I want to be with you so much."

"But?"

"I just…I don't know if we're ready for that," Cameron said, biting her lower lip.

"How have you been in Chicago?"

"What?"

"In Chicago, how were you doing?"

"I don't –"

"Were you miserable?"

"Robert –"

"Because I for one haven't changed the sheets on our bed because they still smell like you."

Cameron choked back the fresh wave of tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Ally," he whispered, taking her hands in his. "Please."

"Great work everybody!" Batcher interrupted. "Take the rest of the day to enjoy the beach. We'll be pulling away at various times to complete the day's therapy sessions. Enjoy the sun!"

Cameron looked at the other couples around them. Elliot and Olivia had moved over to some rock and were watching the waves of the ocean. Booth was following after Brennan as she walked somewhere. A few couples had made their way into the water and the rest were soaking up the rays of the sun.

"Allison?"

Chase's voice brought her back to the issue at hand.

"The best sleep I've gotten all month has been the past couple of nights when I knew that you were just in the next room," Cameron confessed.

"Then imagine how good you'll sleep when I'm in the bed next to you."

She laughed, nodding. "First thing when we get back, I'm shredding the divorce papers."

(Insert line break here)

A large wave splashed against the rock, splashing the detectives in the process. Olivia loved how the cool spray felt against her warm skin.

"Well that was an awkward exercise," Elliot stated.

"Tell me about it. Where does he come up with this stuff?"

"Beats me," Elliot replied. "I always knew that you were an arm's woman though."

He smiled and flexed the muscles in his arm. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"And I always knew that you were a chest man," she smiled, nudging him with her shoulder.

He smiled and nudged her back.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia sighed.

"About what?"

"Us."

Elliot just shrugged in response.

"Can we even still be partners?" Olivia asked. "I don't want to work with anyone else."

"We can if we don't tell anyone."

"Oh and that will work brilliantly."

"Liv, can't you just enjoy the rest of this vacation and not worry about work?"

"I'm not worrying about work, I'm worrying about us."

Elliot draped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against him.

"We've already had moments when we've chosen each other over the job," Elliot stated. "Everyone knows we're close."

"I just…I don't want Cragen to break us up."

"He was going to break us up if we didn't start getting along. I think we're covered."

Olivia sighed.

"Hey," Elliot started, turning her head up to his. "Stop stressing over this. You're not losing me."

She leaned in and planted a slow kiss on his lips. His hands snaked into her hair, threading his fingers around her natural curls. Olivia pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"We'll make this work, Olivia. I promise."

(Insert line break here)

"Bones, will you just stop?"

She didn't. So Booth picked up his pace and ran in front of her. He grabbed her wrist.

"Where the hell did you go last night?"

She didn't respond, avoiding his gaze.

"Bones…"

"I came back. You were just asleep."

"But why –"

"I had a relationship with Sully you know. That was real!"

"Is that what this is about? Me calling you out on your crap?"

"My crap? Rubbing the fact that everyone I care about leaves me in my face is 'calling me out on my crap?' I must not understand that phrase."

"I wasn't trying to –"

"Yes, you were!"

Brennan pulled her wrist from his grip and started to storm away from him.

"You're running from this just like you ran from Sully!" Booth called after her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, whirling around.

"You keep phrasing it like he left you the same way your family did. But he asked you to go with him. And you told him no because it was a 'real relationship' and you were too damn scared to face it!"

"I stayed because of you!"

Booth fell silent.

"Don't act so surprised," Brennan told him.

"But Gordon Gordon –"

"You actually believed that? He was using psychology on us! Of course me not going with him had something to do with you."

"I didn't –," Booth started, but didn't finish.

Instead he just stared at her. She had put her shorts back on, but was holding her shirt, leaving her bare stomach revealed. Her bare, _pregnant_ stomach. His son or daughter was in there…

"Booth!"

"Hmm?"

"What have you been so focused on this past minute that I've been calling your name?"

"Your stomach."

Brennan put her shirt back on.

"Bones, about last night…"

"I can't let that happen between us."

"Why not?"

"Because if I get to close to you, you'll leave me. You're the one person I can't let that happen to."

And there it was. Everything made since to him now. She was always pushing people away so she wouldn't get hurt again. Her personality was designed to protect herself.

"No, I wouldn't. Bones, I would _never_ leave you."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Yes, I can. I could never leave somebody that I loved."

"You keep saying that…"

"Because it's true."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, it's your time for therapy," Mendel told them.

Brennan groaned and Booth sighed as they followed Mendel into her office. They sat down without saying a word.

"I'm getting a very different vibe off of the two of you today," Mendel stated. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Do you believe in love, Dr. Mendel?" Brennan asked.

"What's not to believe?"

She was met with silence.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"It's just not rational."

"What's not rational?"

"The concept of love. It's a chemical reaction in the brain. I just don't understand how it can be so commonly misconstrued with the heart."

"It's something you just…_feel_, Bones," Booth interjected.

"But how do you know?"

"You just…do."

"I think I understand what's going on here," Mendel started. "You two –"

"Do you love me?" Brennan interrupted.

Here was the moment of truth. The moment that could break her. The moment that might finally break down the rest of her walls. The moment, which despite his subtle hints that indicated that he did in fact love her, Booth wasn't ready for.

**AN: Feedback is always appreciated. **


End file.
